Astolfo
This article is about 4 Astolfo. For 5 , see Astolfo (Saber). Rider of Black, Sailor Paladin |jname = アストルフォ |id = 94 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,489/8,937 |hp = 1,787/11,172 |gatk = 10,821 |ghp = 13,546 |voicea = Ookubo Rumi |illus = Konoe Ototsugu |attribute = Earth |growthc = Semi Reverse S |starabsorption = 205 |stargeneration = 9% |npchargeatk = 0.66% |npchargedef = 1% |deathrate = 40% |alignment = Chaotic・Good |gender = Unknown |traits = Humanoid, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQQAB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |name = Astolfo |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Evaporation of Sanity D+= }} Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 11%. |name3 = Independent Action |img3 = independent action |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own critical damage by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B+= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. Grants self Evasion for 3 attacks. |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 5 |c2 = 10 |c3 = 15 |c4 = 20 |c5 = 25 }} |-| Rank B++= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. Grants self Evasion for 3 attacks. |overchargeeffect = Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 800% |l2 = 1000% |l3 = 1100% |l4 = 1150% |l5 = 1200% |chargeeffect = Stars + |c1 = 10 |c2 = 15 |c3 = 20 |c4 = 25 |c5 = 30 }} |-| Video (Costume)= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |7}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. Grants party Evasion for 1 attack. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Kiyohime (Lancer) and Katō Danzō. *He received his first Costume Dress Memories of Trifas on the Fate/Apocrypha Anime Broadcast Commemoration Campaign, while this was given on Thanksgiving Special 2019 in the English Server. It can be unlocked in the Da Vinci's Workshop at the cost of 1,000 Mana Prism. Images Saint Graphs= astolfo1.png|Stage 1 astolfo2.png|Stage 2 astolfo3.png|Stage 3 astolfo4.png|Stage 4 Portrait_Servant_94_A.png|Memories of Trifas Astolfoaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= astolfoicon.png|Stage 1 AstolfoStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AstolfoStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AstolfoFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 AstolfoCostume01Icon.png|Memories of Trifas S094 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S094 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S094 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S094 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Memories of Trifas) |-| Sprites= Astolfosprite1.png|Stage 1 Astolfosprite2.png|Stage 2 Astolfosprite3.png|Stage 3 AstolfoTrifasSprite.png|Memories of Trifas S094 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S094 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S094 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S094 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Memories of Trifas) nplogo094.png|NP Logo Astolfo skill.png|Skill Pose Astolfo np.png|Noble Phantasm Astolfo mount.png|Hippogriff Astolfo sword.png|Sword & Sheath Astolfo lance.png|Trap of Argalia |-| Expression Sheets= Astolfo 1.png|Stage 1 Astolfo 2.png|Stage 2 Astolfo 3.png|Stage 3 Astolfo_Trifas.png|Trifas Astolfo Agartha.png|Sailor Unitform (Agartha Story) |-| Craft Essences= NoisyObsession.png|Noisy Obsession CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO CE645.png|Sugar Vacation FullCE0654.png|Chaldea Beach Volleyball (Bottom Right) Let's_Depart!-temp.png|Let's Depart! 802.png|Fate/EXTELLA LINK CE997.png|Angel Breath CE999.png|The Princesses' Pilgrimage CE1035.png|Women of Agartha |-| Others= Astolfo Luchador.png|Stage 2 (Christmas 2018) Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Fate/Extella Category:French Servants Category:Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne Category:Riding Category:Agartha